


This all-consuming feeling

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Engagement, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus’ hands are shaking when his feet hit the dusty ground of Edom.





	This all-consuming feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A super short thing I wrote after the episode yesterday

Magnus’ hands are shaking when his feet hit the dusty ground of Edom. For once it’s not from fear, but from elation and love.

He can still feel Alexander’s hands gripping his lapels, can feel his own hands holding the back of Alec’s jacket with equal vigor. Magnus feels his lips tingling from a kiss he thought he’d never get to experience again, his mind is still reeling from the question he had asked.

The words “I love you” echo in his head, covering the shrieks of the demons flying out through the rift. On the other side of that rift is his fiancé. 

He raises his hands towards the sky, gathering bright blue magic into them. His eyes fall to the ring on his finger and he smiles.

“Let’s do this,” he says to himself, starting to seal the rift. 

He has a wedding to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY HAVE A WEDDING TO PLAN


End file.
